


To Know Pleasure

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cersei teaches her about the pleasure which toys bring.





	To Know Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

The glass dildo rolls smoothly over her palm. Cersei knows this weapon like her husband knew food. Sansa locks her knees together as if that could stop her from doing what she wants. Naked, her skin puckers with nerve induced goosebumps. 

“Do you know the pleasure which toys bring?” She asks, circling her like a lioness ready to pounce. 

Her voice quivers. “I know nothing of pleasure.”

“Bend over and grasp your ankles.” 

Long fingers prod her thighs apart. She runs the dildo over her lips, teasing. Her puckered skin crawls as smooth glass warmed by hands continues its rubbing. 

“Do you still have your maidenhead?”

Sansa nods and draws a long, almost cruel laugh. The dildo pushes between her lips, overly eager and mean. 

“The pleasure will come eventually.”


End file.
